Harley's New J
by CosmicAutistic
Summary: A .357 and a save is all love needs. Cover image by Manawua of DeviantArt.
1. Author's Note

**Harley Quinn's Mixed World  
Author's Note  
**

Hello guys and gals reading!

I am iPokemon88 and this is one of my major projects. Welcome to the world of Bats and Harley! Here is where I begin the life of two people from two different worlds. As Lex always says, "I can say without a doubt, there are an infinite amount of universes. _Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same._"

Red gets transported, by one way or another, or by a Cosmic Treadmill accidentally targeting him, into Gotham City. There, he meets the villain Harley Quinn, whose Joker has gone rampant for abuse and hitting. Harley was on the verge of breakdown, but when she met Red, she describes Red as, "My world, my universe, my Mistah J." Out of kindness and help, Harley gives Red a pistol of hers, a .357 Magnum, and takes down Deadshot together. Together with Pikachu, they, Batman, Batgirl Barbara and The Flash goes and fight The Joker, whose Joker Gang had multiplied exponentially in size and strength.

This fanfic would be the Endless series, one of my long term goals I want to achieve, where this fanfic will billow to many words and make sure it reaches a million words before abandoning it.

This fanfic is my hard work placed with perspiration and the danger of being caught at night for doing this. This fanfic, I guarantee, would have Harley, Bats and Red fight together and take out crime together. With a short appearance by Terry of Batman Beyond Animated, you shall love Harley like never before (P.S. I will take time to have Red and Harley go on a date and kiss! SPOILER). Per usual. I have strict regulations for my work. Also, I do not believe in lousy pieces of work.

If you think this work is **absolutely NOT up to standard, feel free to PM me, give me 3 good reasons, _and I will remove it completely._ **Remember this! I want everyone to be bewitched by Harley by words itself.

_Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching Runway 13. Fasten your seatbelts and get ready for take-off. We have a slight wind blowing against us._

By the way, before we hurdle to the runway and take-off, in case if you want to do co-op or a suggestion in my writing, feel free to do so. My ears are free for any talk about this situation. Any questions: ask me. I will be your personal wikipedia for this fanfic. We have permission for take-off.

"This is for my new Mistah J!" Harley.

\- iPokemon88, a 15 year old pilot-of-words

* * *

"You have to kill me." - Kal-El Regime  
"No, not even you. There's been enough killing." - Bruce Wayne Insurgency


	2. Welcome to a New World

**Harley Quinn's Mixed World  
Chapter 1**

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" This action was carried out with an explosion of yellowish raw electricity and burst through his opponent, a Leavanny who desperately attempted to protect herself with her leaves. She was well and thoroughly protected - the electricity left just one mark on her body, becoming a temporary scar and it did not do much damage. "Leavanny, Leaf Storm!" This impacted the lightly protected Pikachu and flung it off the ground. The colourful, magical leaves pierced through Pikachu. He fell on the ground, pained. Red shouted a call and ran over to Pikachu. He treats his Pokemon with more priority instead of the battle. Leaf rushed over as well. They both were childhood friends and were inseparable, having occasional battles now and then. This one was a little disastrous, and Leaf had decided to abort the battle. They shared more or less same qualities, like equal levelled intellect.

"Pikachu would be all right. Thanks, Leaf..." Red said empathetically to his Pikachu. "You did well and good. Good match, Leaf!" He pulled out a Hyper Potion, and sprayed it all over Pikachu, playfully spraying it at Leaf as well. "Hey! Stop! Hahaha..." Leaf reeled back in shock and laughter. She felt happy with her friend and felt as if her world was complete. She had felt some feelings of love for him when she wanted to sleep - her head only thought of him and him only, and had become more inseparable to Red - if he left her just for a short while when they are hanging out, she would break down and almost cry. This time though, she would try and stop herself from crying ever again. She knew she fell for Red. And crying in front of him would rather stain her impression on Red.

And all of a sudden... A white flash came over Red. "Red?" Leaf shouted, finding out the beam got stronger and stronger. She saw that Red was disintegrating. "Red!" Red grabbed his Pikachu and commanded Leaf, "Get away!" Leaf refused and retorted, "No! I love you! What are you doing?" Red shook his head. He knew his end was near. "Sorry, Leaf." Red kicked Leaf in her stomach to push her away, in case she gets caught in the beam as well, and his hands are full with Pikachu. Leaf screamed as Red and Pikachu disappeared. He left behind a one and only Hyper Potion. Leaf kneeled on the floor, and opened her pink lips and let it out with one super shout.

In the distance a scream from a girl reverberated around Kanto.

* * *

**Elsewhere... **

* * *

Cyborg pressed a button on his hold panel, and a white flash started to appear in the teleporter. Slowly, a cap formed, and a body formed. In the teleporter a hue of red appeared out of thin air. In the embrace of the young body is a Pikachu. It was Red. Pikachu looked around him, seeing himself in a different location than the earlier grass patches and the Leavanny they had faced earlier on. Red looked around in amazement. They were in space! "Okay, this is kinda weird." Cyborg then walked to the platform the created Red was standing on. "Nay, not weird, Red Boy. Name's Cyborg. Welcome to the Watchtower." Red looked around. "Wanna know why 'Watchtower'? Look outta the window." Red got off the platform, and sees that his platform was situated on a dais. Stairs were laid in front of him. Red walked up the stairs, and saw, to his amazement, an array of weaponry and technology. Better was when he looked out of the window and saw himself in space. "How are we breathing and not floating?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Gravitational Pullers and Oxygen Pumps. From Lexcorp. Heh, don't you know Lexcorp?" Red then shook his head, "No Lexcorp, no watchtower." And to this Cyborg slapped himself, "You came from a different dimension, damn I forgotten. Man, need to go check my neural networks again." The room Red was in is a very big room, made out of steel and other materials unknown to Red. In the middle of the shiny silvery room lay the platform Red stood earlier on. "My Cosmic Treadmill." Cyborg came over and replied to Red's curiosity. "Pulls people from other dimensions. By the way," Cyborg decided some fun facts would be nice, "to prevent intruders Batman and I injected the walls with lead polymer. Hope its strong."

A door at the side of the room then called to the room, like an automated computer. "Visitor in room. Batman. Cyborg, response."

"Kay, bring 'im in. Got something he wants to feast his eyes in."

The door opened and a cloud of smoke appears, like a dramatic effect. Out of the shadows of the smoke walked in a person, tall and dark, of average girth and he wore a cowl to protect his head. He then revealed himself to Cyborg when he got out of the smoke. His name is Bruce "Batman" Wayne. He would be one of the main characters in the fanfiction. "How'd you like the new kid?" Batman looks and surveys Red quietly. "Not bad. He's got a Pikachu, well enough." Pikachu then looks at Red, commenting, "He doesn't know us. How did he -"

Batman cut him off and said, "We checked up on your dimension and know you as much as Leaf. We know how intellectually smart you are, Red. That's one thing why I decide you should come. Secondly, you have Pokemon: creatures that can control much more power than superhumans themselves. Pikachu can learn Thunderbolt, good enough to down Black Adam." Cyborg looked at Pikachu, and sees that he is about to go crazy. "Chill, man!" Batman noticed sparks out of the Pikachu. He was unfamiliar with the surroundings, the Pikachu. Red cuddled him, and inquired, "What's wrong, Pikachu?"

Pikachu just continued with his charge, and before exploding into a ball of electricity, he shouted, "Batman's scary!" The room was filled with sparks. The room's computer announced, "Systems failure. Systems failure. Warning: teleporter and treadmill malfunctioning. Circuitry malfunction, fifty percent damage. Warning -" Batman and Cyborg already went into hiding behind a wall and some computers. Cyborg was then struck as he is metallic, and his body started to malfunction as well. "Bruce, you gotta help! Neural systems offline! Sensory system damaged..." And all of a sudden, the same white beam struck Red again, but this time it was teleporting him. He disappeared out of sight, along with Pikachu. Cyborg fell to the floor, his systems switched off from short-circuitry. "Damage assessment!" Batman demanded the computer. The computer replied, "Reactor core is unscathed. Internal circuitry of room eighty percent damaged, room door not functioning, starting self-repair. Cosmic Treadmill overloaded: teleporter dead and teleported unknown two masses to unknown coordinates."

"Gotta find Red." Batman pulled out a Batarang and threw it at the door. The door blew off. "Warning: door blown. Repairing." Batman got out as the door was being repaired.

Red felt like he was floating on blank space, holding his Pikachu and continuing electrification of Red. He did not feel it. Rather, the greater part of him wondered at what was happening to him. He felt like in space, though he was breathing. He felt weightless though he has mass. He felt dead though he was looking at Pikachu. And out of the blue everything ceased and Red found himself in a room. A small, dark room. A door lay ahead of him. "Pikachu - Flash." A spark activated a light and shone around the room. He saw a pistol on the floor. He picked it up, his hands fitting comfortably onto the handle, and the finger on the trigger. He looked around. He saw another pistol, and grabbed it. A cough, and he turned round. He saw a girl, wearing a clown suit, her hair was covered by the clothing or some sort. A cowl. One side of the costume was black, the other red. This moved on in a checkerboard pattern, thus looking like one side of her cowl was red and black, her clothing vice versa. She wore kind of like shoes worn by clowns. On her thigh was a symbol of three diamonds. Harley Quinn. She was tied and roughed up, her costume looking tattered. Red knew she was kind of kidnapped. Red then untied the unconscious Harley. She immediately woke up and slapped Red. "What do you - Oops." Harley realised her mistake and apologised.

"How did you come here? I thought you can't enter?" Harley inquired as she got up. Red handed her the pistols. Unbeknownst to Red, the door behind him unlocked and opened. "Ah! There he is! He was about to rape me!" Harley screamed and got her back to a wall.

Red was quick on his feet. Seeing the perpetrator as medium-built and of comparable size to Red, he kicked the enemy in the stomach, reeling him back and making him angry. "I will break you, then Harley and J shall be together!" This fumed Red, and he retorted, "Don't think so, I'll squash you between bread. You treat her so badly, she's in a bad state, and you dare to rape her? Who are you to do that?" J pulled out his bazooka, and replied, "Says my bazooka, Red. Now that's funny!" He shot the big tube straight to Pikachu's face, who avoided and ran forward at J, before he was hit with debris from the explosion. Before J could fire another shot, Red appeared before J, and kicked him. He fell to the ground, with the bazooka falling and shooting to the walls surrounding the area. One wall buckled and broke down, showing the area outside. Red had no time to react to the weather outside. Red fought J, punching J's face. J then reacted with a knife and attempted to stab it into Red, to which he grabbed hold of the wrist with the knife. Red then resisted hard, pushing the knife back to J's body. J then exerted his force more to get the knife into Red. Red had one last resort: he kicked J in the groin, and J recoiled. "Damn you!" J threw the knife, and it landed on Red's body. "No!" Red fell to his knees, and blood started to flow out of the wound J had created. Meanwhile, Harley had just loaded her pistol when she saw Red kneeling on the ground, clutching the bloody knife, and then falling to the ground, head first. Harley was enraged, as her saviour was hit, and took her hammer, running straight to J. J flicked Harley's pistol off her hand, and pushed her away. The .357 landed near Red. Red was prone but not knocked out. He pulled himself over to the pistol, and with his might, grabbed it, pointed it at J's head. "Harley, why not we have fun?" J said, and kicked Harley to the floor. J then pulled out another knife and started to slice Harley's costume, when a bang sounded and J's head exploded full of blood everywhere. J's brains blew out. Harley turned to Red. He held the pistol in his hands, his hands shaking, and finally dropped the pistol before fainting. J landed beside Harley, allowing her to be free.

"Red!" Harley picked herself up, already half-torn by anger and grief, ran over to Red. Red was bleeding badly, and Harley looked around her, hoping to find a bandage. Instead she found a pouch. The Bag-o-Tricks! The duffel bag lay in the corner, and Harley ran over to pick it up. She opened the bag, and took a rose. Kneeling before Red, her saviour, smelt her rose, and placed it on Red, and this nullified Red's bleeding. Harley heaved a sigh of relief, glad to know Red did not die. In no time flat Red was on his feet. "Harley, let's go." Red attempted to jump out by the gaping hole. Outside, there was a big iron sign just above the gates. It read 'Arkham Asylum'. "Arkham..." Red spoke quietly.

Harley then tapped Red on the shoulder quietly as well. "Why so quiet?" Red asked tenderly, to which was presented a pistol, Harley's .357. "What for, Harley?" Harley went red, and replied, "You came for me, did you? And yet attempted to save me. You're much better than Mistah J! In fact, I like you lots better, so this can be a gift to you..." Red's eyes started to tear. "Thanks, and by the way, what's your name?"

"Name's Harleen Quinzel. Call me Harley, hon'." In the distance a Batmobile rushed in and slammed open the gates. Inside the Batmobile was Batman and Batgirl.


	3. The Batcave and 5-U-93R

**Harley Quinn's Mixed World  
Chapter 2**

In the Batcave, Red saw how big it was. It was a cave, a big cave. The inside of the cave was just a pitch black hole, nothing more. It linked to Bruce's house (Batman). The floor was made out of rock, and the foundations were all integrated with the stone. The lift, the computers, everything. It seemed as the cave provided it itself. The lift was inside the stone. Close to the lift, about further to the right, were displays of something special: Batsuits. "Batsuits, Batman?" Red inquired, looking at each and every one. They labelled differently. One looked close to the Batsuit Bruce was wearing, but labelled, on a gold-plated sign: "Injustice: Regime Dimension. When a Batman forms an Insurgency to take down Superman. Increased Defense and Damage, Speed reduced." Batman said, "Yes, I snagged it in a parallel dimension of ours." There were many more. In the middle of it all was a big array of computers and it told Red that Batman knew more than him. Much more. To the right was another array of computers. This one addressed the stability of the cave and its problems. One line outlined everything - 'All systems stable.'

Harley asked Bruce, "Have any other clothes? I'm torn." Batman decided an average costume would not suit her well and it may injure her. Her costume showed it, tattered and torn, the colour ripped off and she was like any other beggar. "How about a Batsuit?" Bruce decided that would be the best choice for Harley, but hesitated, "You sure you would not share it to others?" Harley nodded, and Red looked at her. "She's telling truth, Batman. She isn't lying. I can vouch for her." Batman then nodded in approval of Red. "I've got a Batsuit catered for you, Harley. It's in the area right..." he pointed his finger to a door, "there. It says, 'Batgirl Beyond. Futuristic Batsuit of the Future."

Harley ran off to the door, relieved that finally she got new clothes to wear, and grateful that she got a futuristic Batsuit. "Harley, meet later at the 4th floor, to bottom!" Batman walked over to the elevator, and pressed a button. Soon, a beep and the door opens, revealing a metallic 'room'. The group then enters the lift. The fluorescent lights shine above them as they descend. The LED display shows the desired floor they want. "4th floor. Here we are." Batman exits the lift and walks into a corridor. After one right-turn and door open, Batman enters the room, beckoning the others to join him. "My meeting room." The room was not as big, but at least spacious. Lights gleam from the top, and another row of computers dominated one wall. Red entered the room, amazed. "How are yu able to keep all your lights on, without the bill giving you problems?" to which Batman replied, "Solar energy. I perfected the solar technology. Costs lots for my pocket but I'm able to harness most of the sunlight for energy. I could not reproduce it for civilian purposes as it is too costly. It also shadows my cave better."

Red replied, "Killing two birds with one stone... I like it." The team settles down on chairs in the middle of the room. And yet another screen of computers!

At this time, Batman handed Red a pill. It was a pill looking specially-coloured purple. It looked like it was glowing. "What's this, Batman?" Batman took a small hand-held device, walking toward him and with twinkling eyes, said, "A special pill. I and Barbara took it. Coming from a parallel dimenstion, it's the 5-U-93-R. One special pill allowing your bone and tissue's strength by several thousand percent. My other Batman gave it to me. Kryptonian nanotechnology had made this all possible. Lasts for as long as you like." Red began to feel dizzy, thinking of where he came from and how he arrived here. A weird, spreading feeling swept Red over. He asked, "Batman, why did you pull me over to your world?"

"Haven't I explained? Maybe you would want to see Leaf, don't you?" Batman walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Batgirl sat on one chair, looking at the monitor of what was called a table. Batman tapped the 'table' and a screen popped up. He pressed the screen's input with some buttons, and the screen came up with a video. It was on live stream - Leaf was in her house and she was weeping. "Why not pull her over, too?" Batman knew that question was going to come, but replied, "I wanted to, but accidentally sending you to Arkham Asylum made Harley fall for you. That's why I can't pull Leaf over." Red felt sorry for her. "But won't I be able to go back?"

"Your Pikachu electrified the system. Unless you wait you would not be able to get back to your world." Batman disappointed Red well. As Red thought again, the room door opened, and in came Harley. She was wearing Batgirl's future Batsuit. Well and fully equipped, as well and having laser pistols pouched at her sides, she looked well decked. "Hello, Bats and Red! How do I look?" Red looked at her, with a new perspective, "You look wonderful, Harley!" Harley went over and sat on a chair. Batman looked at Harley, "Harley, your suit comes with many things you can use. You have laser pistols, and Batarangs at your disposal. You can switch from bladed hand Batarangs to Taser. Grappling hooks dominate your flying abilities. You have Stun Knives. When they hit, they emit a supersonic sound that incapacitates all around it. Your wide array comes with one big thing, the one big thing your suit has that Barbara doesn't is shields. On activation, you are invulnerable for three seconds, giving you short breathing space for you to strike fast. It's not available on Barbara as it's too heavy. Yours is made of lightweight material - decreased Defense but better weapons and Tech."

Harley checked out her massive stock of weaponry on her disposal, and smiled. "Pudding wouldn't be happy when he sees I'm Batgirl." Behind her then opened the door yet again. "Ollie, is that you?" And entered a hooded man. His name is Oliver Queen. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows. His skills impress many - his arrows hit with precision, and he has freeze arrows, explosive arrows, poisonous arrows, mind-control arrows and many more else. You name it - he has it.


End file.
